This invention relates to providing a system for improved welder brush system. More particularly, this invention relates to providing a system for portable powered DC welders with commutators. Using stock brushes, portable powered DC welders tend to produce spikes in the waveform output. These spikes are harmful in DC armature welding machines. Spikes are related to back-emf, increased welding machine wear, poor deposition of rod material, and longer weld times. Therefore, it is highly useful and desirable to provide a system which decreases spikes and improves overall performance of portable powered DC welders.